


Come and Play With Me

by Maplestrazsa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Complete but still updating, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a Tease, Mild Gore, One Shot Collection, Platonic Cuddling, The Void, Violence, romance if people want, silly pranks, this is purely for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplestrazsa/pseuds/Maplestrazsa
Summary: Harry is bored living life after life after life. Being the Master of Death is incredibly boring after thousands of years. Living in the Void Harry follows a curiosity, finding Undertale. Harry cannot enter other universes but the Sanses don't realize their Shortcuts to other AU's in Undertale actually take them through a pocket of space in the Void. A pocket that Harry can easily enter. A prankster at heart, the skelebro's won't know what hit them.(This fic is basically an excuse for Harry to prank all the Sanses and Papys. Borrows a bit from my other fic Death And Void for Void concepts.))Chapter 1-3: Introduction.Chapter 4-? Will be prompt based or ideas as I think of them.New Chapter 12 March 17





	1. The Prank War Begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fic Now. Comment Prompts for fic. Anonymous prompts very welcome! Willing to do fluff, angst, smut maybe, anything really.
> 
> http://maple-strazsa.tumblr.com/ is my Tumblr. I have a couple artwork up that shows how I think Void!Harry looks like. It'll give a better idea when I describe him what I'm going for.

Not much happens in the Void. Harry had seen pretty much everything it had to offer, except for the infinity of Multi-verses constantly being created and destroyed. Even his own Multi-verse had little to offer after so much time. Harry had lived every life, learned anything he could, died and offed himself in the most creative ways just to see what would happen. He freed creatures from there subjugation beneath wizards, helped society grow into a shining beacon of hope, and on the flip side destroyed it all in a fit of laziness. 

Being able to live over and over was probably worse then being sent to the Void every time he died. Nothing changes, not really, it’s the same people, the same events and the same villains. One time Harry stripped himself of his magic on a whim, willingly becoming a muggle and living in London, and he still had Moldyshorts knocking at his proverbial door. Really, Harry was exhausted of living. 

Which was why, for the first time, Harry willingly let the Void guide him. Usually, when he appeared in the Void, Harry was right next to his origin Multi-verse. Sometimes he felt a tug to go back in, a need to continue whatever he’d just left behind, but other times he would feel a tug out into the nothingness. A calling, or perhaps a purpose. Harry had never answered the Void call before but, really out of options, it was better then floating aimlessly. 

The tug had Harry passing many Multi-verses in the Void, weaving around them and past them towards an unknown destination. The Void was endless so Harry wasn’t entirely sure how long it would take to get there and, since Time didn’t really exist that well in the Void, it took an eternity as well as a moment to arrive. 

The tug had been coming from another Multi-verse, which was unusual since Harry could not break the Multi-verse seals and enter. There was literally nothing Harry could do for this Multi-verse or whatever had drawn him here. Only after inspecting the Multi-verse carefully did Harry see the true origin of the tug. Nestled just outside of the Seal was a small pocket of existence. It was tethered to multiple time-ways inside of the Multi-verse but existed outside of the Multi-verses time and space rules. 

It seemed denizens of those Time-ways used this pocket as a sort of passageway. They could move from one time-way to another without breaking the stability of the entire time line. In this manner beings of a similar origin could meet each other. 

This was all very fascinating and Harry couldn’t help but wonder why the denizens of this Multi-verse felt the need to circumvent the natural order of the Multi-verse in this manner. What could be going on that needed such drastic measures to counteract? 

Well one thing was for certain though, Harry didn’t have to wait to find out by viewing the Time-ways. No, he could ask the denizen’s themselves. They had invited him after all. Left him a door and everything, creating a pocket in his domain outside the shelter of the Seal. 

One must be careful playing in the Void, who knows what could come knocking?

Without the Seal to keep Harry at bay it was pitifully simple to breach the pocket space. Inside was a little surprising. It was actually pitch black with a sort of gravity and little to no time influence. One could remain suspended from their Time-way here and remain as their last moments.

It was extremely curious and Harry could have spent eons trying to pick the mechanics of the Pocket apart if someone hadn’t entered the pocket as well in that moment. The visitor was a child’s skeleton dressed in a fluffy blue coat, white t-shirt, black shorts, and pink slippers. Harry decided not to comment. Who knows? Maybe in this Multi-verse everyone was skeletons. 

The skeleton didn’t seem to notice him. Instead it headed towards another Time-way entrance with a lazy waddle. Harry wondered at the lack of spatial awareness but perhaps he couldn’t be noticed. He was still in his Void form and probably looked and left like everything else in this Pocket. Indistinguishable from the background. 

How very convenient! Harry thought he would have to spend some time gaining the trust of the Denizen’s before pursuing the reason he had been tugged here but this was too perfect an opportunity to pass up. 

This pocket had been formed as a bare-bones gateway, serving only to function as one, but Harry had a better idea. He could not pass through the gateways, that would mean passing through the Seal, but the Pocket resided in the Void. 

It would be child's play to make it fit Harry’s needs. Thankfully it seemed that the Multi-verse Gate was not used all that frequently. This will help in making the changes a surprise whenever the skeleton returned. 

Harry wasn’t considered the Hogwarts Pranking Champion for nothing. He’d earned that title 27 times, thank you very much. 

The entrances to the time-ways were all along one side of the Pocket. The pocket itself was actually quite large, like the creators anticipated needing the room for many entrances. This however effectively wall off half the Pocket, leaving the entrances on one side and Harry on the other, while he worked on his surprise. He was banking on the fact that any visitors would walk to their destination without moving too far into the pocket. 

This gave Harry time to play with the mechanics built into the Pocket. It had gravity, enough to stand and walk, but right now they might as well be standing on black air. The inky blackness was probably someones interpretation of what they thought the Void looked like. It made Harry laugh wondering if the skeleton’s thought they were actually navigating the Void for their time-way hops. 

Once Harry got a grasp on the power and mechanics of the Pocket it was simple to change the inky blackness into something else. He had debated on just what he wanted the pocket to look like but in the end he decided on something close to his heart. Around him the black began to bleed colors, swirling and collecting into what Harry wanted. 

Hogwarts would have been fun to create but nothing in the Pocket could emulate the pure magic of the castle. Instead Harry was creating his Home from his multiple lives. He didn’t get this house all the time. Sometimes someone else was living there, other times he lived in Potter Manor, and sometimes he never got the point of owning property. 

In any case Harry thought it would be nice to share. A comfortable setting to get to know his new... Friends. It also had the added benefit of having all the best pranking spots from Harry’s life. 

Golden pinewood paneling painted the floors while an antique red ran up the ‘walls’ of the pocket. It was a bit more rustic, brick red then the gryffindor color red. Harry loved his house colors but they were much too bright to decorate with. Since the Pocket was a bit high, in terms of where the ‘roof’ ended, it was easy to add a second floor. 

There were four rooms in the Hogwarts house color schemes and the rest were a simple cream wall and hardwood floor combination. A kitchen came into being next to a lavishly decorated living room, There could never be enough chairs and pillows in a living space, which had a functional fire place. No proper home could be complete without a fire place. A large tan couch in the shape of a U curled around a small black wood coffee table. It would comfortably seat around eight people. 

A flat screen TV came into being above the fire place and a collection of every movie and TV show Harry had ever seen, which was a lot, sat in a huge bookshelf next to it. The kitchen came fully stocked with any cooking item or ingredient someone could need to make any dish. A tall white wood table and 6 matching chairs sat in the middle of the kitchen, which had white cabinets and black marble counter-tops. 

Last was the bathroom, which had a bath tub set into the floor deep and wide enough to fully stretch out and relax. A glass stand in shower with a rain setting was added next to it and two simple sinks stood together across from both. Harry enjoyed his creature comforts and if he was staying here then he would be comfortable. 

House now set up design wise, it was now time to add the fun. A good prank for the kitchen was taking a bunch of zip ties and closing all the cupboards in the kitchen with knives inside. Then, placing scissors, also zip tied together, along the counters. The table became a hot bed of upside down mugs with water inside, neatly placed innocently. 

The kitchen sink was rigged so when the water turned on it would not come from the spout but instead the spray nozzle on the side, which would spray anyone standing in front of it. 

The fridge had many packages but the best were the swapped condiments. Jelly and Ketchup had been swapped, as well as Mayo and whipped cream. Mustard was actually Hot Mustard and the Honey had been replaced by corn syrup. 

Finished with the kitchen it was time for the rest of the house. The hallway and stairs that lead to the plethora of bedrooms had a closet. Harry filled it with ball pit plastic balls and zip tied it shut. He did the same with the bedroom closets, changing between pit balls, packing peanuts, plastic string confetti, and stuffed animals. 

He set up clocks in each of the rooms and made sure they all said a different time. Even if time didn’t work in the Pocket it was still classic. In the doorways of only a couple places Harry stretched plastic clear wrap along the door, roughly the same height as the child skeleton he had seen, making sure it was as invisible as possible. The door to the bathroom was cracked open with a bucket of water.

An air horn was taped to the wall behind one bedroom door. The last thing Harry set up was some whoopee cushions in the couch. He had more pranks but he didn’t want to ruin the fun by doing too much at once. This was a welcome prank after all. 

Satisfied by a job well done Harry waited until the area where the gates are was empty to shift the entrance of the house to include them. The portals turned into doors which were labelled by the Pocket’s own mechanisms. Curiously Harry read the label that the skeleton had come from. It read Undertale. Shrugging, Harry turned back to finishing his set up. The entrance hall was a bit big so Harry extended the living room and kitchen, setting up more locked cabinets and bubble-wrap underneath a rug near the portals. 

Grinning widely Harry hid himself outside of the house, having left a few feet of black for just this purpose, and settled into wait. This was going to be the best thing ever. 

Let the prank war begin!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons arrive in the prank house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I tried really hard to update Death and Void this week but I keep bouncing ideas for the next chapter. I have a bare bones for the plot ahead but I just need to get the dialogue and continuity correct. Cant have this happen out of order or plot holes will happen! So, instead, I decided to continue this silly thing since I didn't want to not write anything this week. Then the procrastination will set in, and we cant have that. Enjoy some more silliness and parings are still up for debate. I'm don't usually write romantic stuff to post but if their is interest I can get down with it. Maybe make this fic like a drabble/fun one shot story dump set in the fun house :> I'll think on it. Enjoy!

Sans liked to think that his life had a routine. Despite the temporal loops, crossing the space-time barrier into other time lines, and meeting different versions of himself regularly, Sans thought there was not much more that could surprise him. 

Entering the void gateway to return back to his own timeline after visiting Blueberry and Honey should not have been the most unusual thing he encountered that day. 

Stepping through the portal to find himself standing in the doorway of a very impressively massive house was quite shocking. He checked to see if he had unintentionally taken a shortcut instead of a void portal but found his magic didn’t react, which meant he was indeed inside the void gateway. 

Puzzling. 

He cautiously stepped further into the foyer of the house, looking behind him as the doorway he stepped through closed. The door was labeled Underswap. A few steps more saw him jumping startled as the bubble wrap under the foyer rug popped underneath his slipper-clad feet. The sound was loud in the eerily quiet Void House.

Back stepping provided another step of popping until he came back off the rug. Soul pounding at the jump scare he leaned down and lifted up the rug, revealing the air filled plastic bubbles. Unable to stop himself Sans gave a small chuckle. A prank?

Who would set up a prank house in the Void?

The idea was frankly ingenious and Sans couldn’t wait to find out who out of the many worlds figured out how to manipulate the Void Gateway into something a bit homier then black emptiness. If the rug was anything to go by then there probably was many more surprises to find in the house. This was too good to pass up. Sans had to tell someone. 

Turning back around Sans opened the door he had come out of, finding the usual Void Portal behind it. Stepping in Sans hurried back to his double and their brother. Honey would get a kick out of this for sure.

:Come and play with me:

Harry was a little disappointed that the little skeleton had left after only one prank, the welcome prank at that. Had he scared off the skeleton? Pranks usually got a laugh or a groan of dismay but people didn’t usually leave after one. 

Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea. The little skeleton seemed to have liked the prank, chuckling after walking on the bubble wrap, but Harry wanted to meet the creature. Loneliness was a powerful motivator. Maybe he should just get rid of the house and meet the creature regularly. 

Sighing sadly Harry raised his hand to dispel the house but stopped short as the Underswap door opened again, revealing not one but three skeleton creatures. There were more of them! Maybe skeletons were the species here instead of humans after all? 

Grinning Harry hunkered down to see the reactions of the new skeletons. This was way better then just pranking the one skeleton!

:Come and Play With Me:

Blueberry and Honey hadn’t believed Sans at first about the change in the void gateway but he convinced them to follow him, making sure they knew he hadn’t done this. He was half sure Honey might have set up the house but the alternate Papyrus was as lazy as him so it couldn’t have been him. 

Blueberry looked around the house with glittering stars in his eye lights, giggling excitedly. “This is such a cool house! Look Papy! The couch is huge!” The excitable Sans ran forward, practically leaping over the bubble wrap rug, and flopping onto the large couch. It gave a loud fart noise that slowly cut off as the whoopee cushions ran out of air. “But.. but.. why??!!” 

Sans and Honey burst out laughing at the dismayed blueberry laying on the booby-trapped couch. Honey walked forward at a much slower pace, grinning at the popping under his feet from the bubble wrap rug. “It is a cool house. You could even say it’s a fun house.” Sans chuckled and followed after the taller skeleton, walking around the couch and spotting the kitchen. 

“Oh man, Paps would love this kitchen, if it wasn’t locked. Nice touch with the scissors.” Sans picked up one of the zip tied scissors on the counter with a chuckle. Everything was locked shut except for the fridge. Honey chuckled and lifted one of the cups on the table curiously, instant spilling water everywhere, down the table and onto his feet. “Wow, are all these cups filled with water? That is some dedication to a prank.” 

Blueberry had gotten up from the couch, setting off another whoopee cushion, skipping over to his brother. “Papy, you’re getting water everywhere. We should clean this up before it gets worse. Where is the towels?” Blue went to look in the cupboards, finding all the zip tied doors and scissors. “But.. WHY?!” He dramatically dropped to his knees in dismay. 

Sans and Honey looked at each other with wide grins. This was the best thing ever. “Wait, wait. Before we go further we should get the Fell Brothers. Their reactions will be hilarious. A real rib-tickler~” Sans offered the suggestion, getting an enthusiastic nod from Honey. 

The laid back Papyrus picked up his brother before the water from the upended cups could soak into his shoes and shorts. “I’ll keep an eye on things here. You think Mustard did this? Or maybe Outer?” There wasn’t too many options for skeleton brothers who would set this up, or who had the time to. It was a real head scratcher. 

“I don’t think Mustard did, his sense of humor is a bit more edgy. Outer might have but I haven’t seen him in a while in the Gateway. Guess we’ll just have to ask everyone until someone tells. Kinda nice having a house here though. The blackness was getting a little old.” Sans shrugged, turning back to the foyer and heading to the door labeled Underfell. 

“I’ll be back in a second. Maybe literally.” San waved at the pair still in the kitchen, Blueberry still in his brother’s arms as he tried to open a pair of scissors to undo all the zip ties. 

:Come and Play With Me:

All in all Harry considered the house a success. Skeletons trickled in one by one as the blue jacket skeleton, called Ketchup by the others, went door to door and gathered them. It was neat seeing all the different skeletons that were essentially the same person. Timelines were cool like that, changing the smallest or biggest things. 

So far they had stuck to the living room and kitchen, having found the movie collection and thrown one on after one of the tall skeletons in a red scarf and blue booty shorts had picked all the whoopee cushions out of the sofa, while the small excitable blue skeleton had finally gotten a scissor open and was cutting the cupboards open. He seemed to get more and more excited as the equipment was revealed. Once finished he badgered another tall skeleton in an orange sweatshirt and a small skeleton in a black fur jacket to help him clean up the water from the upended cups. 

The Ketchup Sans walked around and opened the fridge finally, finding the many bottles of condiments and stored food. The excitement ramped up as a few of the skeletons reached for the condiments, and then began to drink them? 

Harry was initially disgusted at the sight, condiments were not for drinking, but ended up bursting loudly into laughter at the sheer disgust and disappointment that came to the skeletons faces, the one with the mustard bottle ended up yelling and raving at the burning from the hot mustard, heading to the sink and drenching himself with the trick sprayer in a desperate bid for water. 

Other skeletons came and teased the pranked skeletons on their obsession for the condiments and how they had this coming, the black jacket skeleton sobbing soaked with water and flopped on the floor, panting at the heat on his red tongue? So curious how these skeletons operated. 

A huge fight started on who did the prank, why they would trick them with their condiments, skeletons being accused and denying the accusation. It was starting to get out of hand when someone shoved the small blue skeleton, who started to cry at the pain from the bump to his skull, which caused orange sweatshirt to get protectively angry. 

Better defuse this before things could get out of hand. Time for Harry to make his entrance. Grinning, Harry floated through the walls until he was just behind the kitchen wall. Clearing his throat, he tried for his best menacing voice, gathering his void form to make black tendrils, making a vague humanoid skeleton shape where they came from his back, and phasing through the wall quickly where the skeletons were arguing in the kitchen.

His tendrils burst from the walls while he stopped short of the crying blue skeleton, hovering over the kitchen table, giving a creepy sharp toothed grin. “Hey There, want to see something cool?!” His voice was gravelly and low, face inches from the blue skeleton. 

There was a slight pause as the skeletons took in what they were seeing before the crying blue skeleton screamed bloody murder and slapped Harry in the face before running away, followed by a couple more of the skeletons that hadn’t flinched back with weapons raised. 

To be fair he probably deserved that. Probably could have handled the entrance better.


	3. Introduction finish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeleton's meet Harry and the rest of his pranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to take this a different direction then planned. Since i'm having a bit of trouble planning 2 multi-chapter fics at once I decided to make this one function a bit differently. So, The first 3 chapters are an introduction to the Idea of the fic and from now on I'll make one-shot chapters for this verse based on Ideas I might get or prompts from you guys!
> 
> Feel free to send prompts in the comments! I read every one!

The slap startled Harry enough that he lost control of the tendrils holding him up. They dissipated and dropped him onto the wet kitchen table, making a sharp slapping sound on his black magic skin. It stung more then the slap did. His body took on a more definite shape as he sat up, sitting cross legged on the table and rubbing his cheek. 

“To be fair, I deserved that. I didn’t think he’d react quite so extremely.” Harry gave a lopsided grin to the skeletons left in the kitchen. Only the tall skeletons in an orange hoodie and black spiky armour, as well as the small skeleton who drank the hot mustard crying on the floor from the heat on his tongue, had stayed while the rest seemed to have dispersed into the house. There was a loud thump and chuckles from above, as well as a shriek and the sound of water hitting the floor. Seems like his door traps were getting a couple victims. 

The tall black armoured skeleton was holding some sort of bone staff with a pointed, cracked, tip. The orange hoodie skeleton’s eye was glowing a deep orange, wisps of magic trailing up and dispersing, with a hand pointed towards Harry. The black armour skeleton stepped closer and spoke first. 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?” The tip of the bone staff was pointed towards him menacingly. Harry looked curiously at the bone staff, wisely keeping his hands to himself for now. The tip looked very sharp. 

“Hmm? My name isn’t important. Just call me The Master of Death. This is my house, I made it, so I should think I’d be in it. You’re the ones who are guests, making a mess of things.” Harry grinned at the skeleton, having his magic make a face on his skull so it wouldn’t be so creepy having a floating smile on black nothingness. The flickering magic on his skull lengthened and curled into something more resembling hair, contrasting the white luminescent skin of his face. Harry wondered if his eyes were green or purple this time. 

“MASTER OF DEATH? DON’T MAKE ME FUCKING LAUGH. I WANT A TRUTHFUL ANSWER!” The skeleton seemed to growl, brandishing the sharp tipped staff closer to Harry, a tactic of intimidation which might have worked on anyone else besides Harry. 

“Go ahead. It won’t do anything. It’ll Hurt a little but no lasting damage. You can’t kill Death.” Harry leaned back and put his hands behind him on the table, letting his legs dangle over the edge, body positioned in an open and relaxed position. It would be simple to stab the staff into his body with no resistance. 

“Whoa, ok. Let’s all calm down a bit. I’m not forgetting how you scared my bro but so far you haven’t been deliberately aggressive. Blue does startle easily.” The orange hoodie skeleton stepped up to the black armour and put a hand on the bone staff, lowering the pointed tip to the floor. 

The armour-clad skeleton seemed to growl, not taking his eye sockets from Harry, but loosened the death grip he had on the staff. Orange hoodie skeleton sighed and stuffed his hands into the hoodie pocket on the front of his sweater, eye glow dissipating and body relaxing into a slouch. 

“So, you made all this? We haven’t seen you before in here. What universe are you from? You a Sans or Papyrus?” The tension in the air didn’t disappear all together but it seemed to relax a bit when no violence occurred at the lowered weapons. Harry swung his legs a bit, looking the most relaxed out of all of them. It was nice to talk to someone after so long. The Void tends to get lonely. 

“Yes. I constructed this entire house with my magic. I only arrived here recently. The better question to ask is what multi-verse am I from? I certainly wasn’t created in this one. The Void houses multiple verses. I come from the one I labeled The Wizard World. This seems to be known as Undertale? Is Sans and Papyrus your names?” Harry looked the picture of innocent curiosity, internally enjoying the expression of disbelief on the skeleton’s faces. He didn’t think it wold be easy to convince them he wasn’t some version of themselves from another timeline. 

Angry armour skeleton seemed to huff, putting the staff away and crossing his arms. “VERY NOT FUNNY. YOU MUST BE A SANS WITH THE STARS AWFUL PRANKS AND JOKES. I SUPPOSE THIS ‘WIZARD WORLD’ IS A NEW TIMELINE? WHY DON’T YOU HAVE A DOOR?” The skeleton pointed to the foyer with the many doors. None of them said Wizard World. 

Harry grinned at the question, shrugging nonchalantly as another thump came from upstairs with loud giggles. One of the stuffed closets must a have been opened. Maybe it was the plushy filled one. “Like I said, I’m not from this multi-verse. I arrived here from the Void. Trip took a while too, maybe an eternity? Felt more like a second though.” 

Black armour skeleton growled louder, looking annoyed at Harry’s insistence at not being from this multi-verse. Orange hoodie stepped in again to mediate. “So, what you’re saying is that you are able to travel the void past this world without getting lost into the depths? No one’s entered the Void past the surface and come back to talk about it. Its why we only go a little bit in to walk between time lines.” They still looked doubtful that Harry wasn’t from here. Did he really look that much like something from their universe? 

“Well, to be fair, this isn’t entirely in the void. It’s a pocket space, protecting beings from floating off aimlessly into the Void. Good thing too or anyone who came from those portals would only have a few seconds to orientate themselves before they drifted off to somewhere else. For one thing, the Void doesn’t have gravity.” Harry hopped off the table to gently land on the kitchen floor. It was a bit slower then Earth’s gravity but it still pulled him down. 

Harry’s black purple-tinged magic had left a few trails of black liquid where he had hit the table and along the walls from his tendrils. Hopefully that didn’t stain too bad. Not that it wouldn’t be easy to make a new table and wall. 

The small red skeleton on the floor had slowly sat up, tongue dangling form his mouth, but sitting upright now. He huffed a small breath and pulled his tongue in. “How do we know you ain’t lying? No one really knows anything about the void, and the guy who did got himself killed across all timelines. You could just be prankin’ us again.” 

A few of the other skeletons had trickled back from upstairs. The tall skeleton in the white armour and blue shorts was covered in water and confetti. The small blue skeleton with the armour was holding about six stuffed animals while his lazy ketchup drinking counterpart was wrapped in plastic wrap? How even?

Harry couldn’t stop the laugh at the tall irritated skeleton stamping a foot while covered in rainbow confetti that was stuck wetly to his clothing. “THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER! WHO FILLS AN ENTIRE CLOSET WITH COLORFUL PAPER BITS?! I BLAME EVERYTHING ON YOU, BROTHER!” The lazy slipper wearing skeleton shrugged, arms trapped to his body with plastic wrap. “That’s fair..” 

“That is too good! I didn’t think it would turn out so well when I put those together!” Harry laughed harder at the orange blush on the skeleton’s cheek, the colorful skeleton crossed his arms in a huff. As he laughed Harry unintentionally loosened the control on his magic, making his body flicker and waiver. He usually kept his aura as small as possible but now the kitchen was flooded with the oppressing feel of the Void, its emptiness yet vast scope of everything at once. 

It was stifling yet wondrous to feel. The more magically attuned skeleton’s shivered at the slick, oily feeling along their bones as the magic settled when Harry composed himself. Harry felt good, better then he ever had once finding himself back in the Void. He really needed the laughs. 

“Well, I’d say he isn’t lying about the void thing, huh?” The plastic wrapped skeleton wiggled, trying to free himself while keeping an eye on the being in the kitchen. Harry grinned, seeing the incredulous faces on the skeletons but at the same time the awe behind it. 

Clearing his throat, Harry straightened a bit and offered a hand to the small blue skeleton he had scared earlier to shake. “Hello, I am the Master of Death and overseer of the Void. It’s great having someone new to talk to, besides myself. Sorry for scaring you earlier, I got a bit too excited to meet new friends!” 

At the mention of friends Harry got a few loud gasps from the more excitable skeletons, finding that the small blue skeleton now had large blue stars in his eye sockets. The next moment Harry had an armful of excited skeleton, the small blue one latched around his chest with a surprisingly strong grip, little legs flailing happily where they couldn’t touch the ground. Harry was a bit taller then the skeleton after all. Not quite as tall as the other skeletons, more of an in between height. 

“A NEW FRIEND! PAPY, I MADE A NEW FRIEND! WHICH IS NOTHING NEW FOR THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WHO HAS MANY FRIENDS! MYEHHEHEHEH!” Harry couldn’t help but grin at the infectious excited attitude, wrapping his arms in a hug around the small skeleton to make sure he didn’t lose his grip and fall to the floor. He got an excited squeak for his trouble from the small skeleton, he gave his the most adorable grin. 

Harry could get used to this. Affection was hard to come by in the Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it ends maybe a bit wonky but I kinda want this fic to be a 'Slice of life' type. This is basically 'Undertale timelines meet Harry' and so now we can go into other ideas like 'Harry teaches Papyrus how to properly cook spaghetti.' 
> 
> The only rule for these prompts are the Ideas have to take place in the Void Pocket, since Harry can't leave it. If you guys have prompts that don't involve Harry, in person, I am more then happy to write something in a timeline! If i get enough Undertale only prompts i might open up a one shot collection fic for them. I'll see what kinf of interest I get :>
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic so far!


	4. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular day in the Void Pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've gotten so many wonderful prompts and ideas from you guys so far! It's been really great chatting with you guys about ideas and what ifs. :D I've got a couple ideas lined up to write but I decided to go with one of my own first to set up a bit more how 'Life in the Void Pocket' is like. This chapter isn't too far from the introduction time-wise. 
> 
> Also, I think now would be a good time to explain the nicknames I use for all the sans so far.   
> Undertale: Sans=Ketchup Papyrus=Creamsicle (Since the most known flavor is the Orange one :D )  
> Underswap: Sans=Blueberry Papyrus=Honey  
> Underfell: Sans=Mustard Papyrus=Edge  
> Swapfell Sans=Blackberry Papyrus=Syrup (For maple syrup :D )
> 
> I'll add nicknames are more versions are added. Enjoy!

Despite how frequently the skeleton monsters moved between time lines and visited the Void pocket, Harry found himself with a lot of alone time. The bedrooms helped to keep his new friends around for a few hours, especially for the skeletons that came from less then safe timelines, to feel safe and relax for once to catch up on much needed sleep and energy. 

However, no matter how much the Skeleton monsters wanted to stay longer, having them stay for more then a day or two would threaten to destabilize the time way. So, more often then Harry would like, he found the house he built empty with only himself inside.

Over the last couple of visits the Skeletons have slowly brought items from their worlds to the house. Things like real, more then 100% magically made food, clothing, entertainment, and prized possessions that littered the guest bedrooms. 

Harry had found out that food made purely from magic, like the food Harry produced to initially stock the fridge with, was something like the ultimate sugar/alcoholic high for monsters. One Gaster blaster competition and half a destroyed house later and Harry refused to make food with his magic only again. So, the more culinary inclined skeletons had slowly stocked the shelves in the kitchen with actual food ingredients from their various time lines. 

They would trade off who made meals, cycling between various pasta dishes and Mexican food like tacos, until the fridge was filled with left overs. Harry, however, could only eat so many plates of spaghetti that is barely palatable before he craved something else. 

Which was why, when the skeleton brothers from Underfell returned for a break from their lives, the kitchen was absolutely covered in any baking confection Harry could think of with the ingredients available. Boredom is a powerful motivator.

The entire kitchen smelled like freshly made bread, muffins, pie, doughnuts, and a huge pile chocolate chip cookies. It was mouth-watering, which Mustard could attest to with red saliva building in his jaw, eyeing the stack of cookies with a hunger. Edge looked vaguely impressed at the sheer number of baked confections taking over the kitchen. There was barely any room for anything else on the counters and table. 

“WELL DEATH, YOU’VE CERTAINLY KEPT BUSY. AT LEAST YOU DIDN’T LAZE ABOUT ON THE COUCH UNTIL WE RETURNED. IT IS A SHAME YOU CANNOT ENTIRE THE TIME PORTALS, IT WOULD BE MARVELOUS TO RETURN FROM A DAY OF DUTIES TO A CLEAN HOME AND A COOKED MEAL.” Edge eyed his brother pointedly, which the smaller skeleton ignored him to stuff his face with three chocolate chip cookies. 

Harry couldn’t stop the purple blush from the rare compliment from Edge, still unable to get the skeletons to stop calling him Death, while quickly boxing away some of the cookies before Mustard ate them. They were for everyone after all. “I always found cooking to be relaxing. For the longest time, it was one of the only thing I was good at that I could do alone without people worrying. It made people happy when I did it so It’s just habit when I have some time to myself. I seem to have used all the flour and sugar now though, sorry.” 

Harry gave a satisfied smile at seeing the skeletons eager to try his cooking, fiddling with the apron he was wearing. Once he found out that his Void Form was considered being semi-naked by skeleton standards Harry tried to wear some type of clothing to keep modesty for his new friends. His new friend, Blueberry, had insisted on giving him shirts and shorts, as well as made him his own long purple scarf once he found out Harry didn’t have any clothing his own magic didn’t form for him. 

All the aprons in the kitchen had jokes or puns on them, courtesy of Ketchup, and Harry liked to wear them while cooking. It always got him a smile or laugh from any visiting skeletons. Todays apron was covered in fake burn marks and could faintly be read as ‘Don’t worry, everything is under control.’ It also was the only thing Harry was wearing, since he hadn’t been expecting company so soon. The skeletons came and went as they pleased on their own schedules but Harry had only said goodbye to the Swap Brothers a few hours ago, He hadn’t been expecting any other visitors for another day or two. 

It seemed the arrival of the Fell Brothers seemed to unleash the flood gates. Not long after they arrived the Tale Brother’s came through their portal and the Swapfell Brothers not long after that. It was like the promise of fresh baking was luring in visitors. 

Harry had only met the Swapfell brothers once before and made sure from then on to not startle them. He loved jokes but almost being beheaded by a tiny raging Berry clone once was enough. The clamorous undertone filling the much too quiet house relaxed Harry in a way he hadn’t known he needed. 

Over countless lives Harry had found himself creating a family, with different wives, partners, and rarely as a single parent. Every time he started over or found himself in the Void he could never get as comfortable as he felt listening to the life of his family around him. As the Fell and Swapfell brothers started to bicker over the baked goods, with Ketchup sneaking in and pilfering items underneath the noses of the arguing skeletons, all the while being ignored in the background while stirring a bowl to make a cheesecake next, Harry felt something well up inside him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

These skeletons, family and friends, bickering and getting along like oil and water half the time, gave Harry a wonderful feeling of contentment. He couldn’t stop the fond look at the utter chaos that had unfolded in his kitchen, mouth stretching into a real, easy smile, while Ketchup threw him a thumbs-up covered in chocolate chip cookie crumbs. 

Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this Happy.


	5. A lesson learned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry finds out why Harry can't leave the Void Pocket the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? 2 updates on the same day?! Why yes :D I had a couple ideas and these chapters actually don't take that long to write. Editing them is a bit longer. 
> 
> This chapter was prompted by Carriwitchet. Specifically the line from their comment 'Maybe one of the skeletons tries to take him into their 'verse so he can meet more people just to see that no, Harry can't visit, he's stuck'. This is my take on that idea. I like writing fluff but sometimes mistakes happen. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Character injury.

Over time Harry found that the skeletons tried more and more to convince him to try going into a portal and enter a timeline. Blueberry was the most insistent, telling Harry over and over of the friends he’d love the Master of Death to meet. 

Each time Harry gently let down the skeleton trying to convince him that it wouldn’t be a good idea. He hadn’t been created in this multi-verse and so he didn’t belong. The world would reject him. There was nothing they could do. The stories about their world, as well as the videos and music they brought with them to the Void Pocket would have to do. 

The instances where one of the skeletons would ask him about visiting their timelines slowly dwindled as Harry remained stubborn that he couldn’t enter one. Soon, no one bothered asking anymore and just accepted that Harry would remain in the Void Pocket. 

Everyone, but One. 

Blueberry couldn’t help but feel worried about his new friend, Death. Everyone tried to go to the pocket as much as they could, even the most unobservant monster could tell that Death was sad and lonely when they left him there with no one to visit. 

No matter how many times Blueberry tried to coax and wheedle Death into visiting Underswap to meet Alphys, and Undyne, and all the other monsters so he wouldn’t be so lonely, the being would just smile at Blueberry sadly and gently refuse again. Every time Blueberry left and returned to the Void Pocket he couldn’t help but see how more lonely Death had gotten while the Magnificent Sans had been away. 

What kind of friend would he be if he let his newest friend suffer without trying to help? All Death had to do was try a portal, how did he know that he couldn’t visit unless he tried? Any questions towards the subject were shot down by Death so Blueberry would have to start getting a bit sneakier with his attempts. 

He only wanted to help. It didn’t make him feel any better in hindsight. 

Blueberry could always count on Death playing a game with him. The being was always eager to play, another point on why Blueberry was so sure Death was very lonely when he left back to Underswap, and this visit was no different. 

A game of tag had been started with the more energetic skeletons. Blueberry, Blackberry, Ink, Creamsicle, and surprisingly Edge were running about the house trying to not get caught. Edge was currently It, and instead of tagging monsters by touching them the game had turned into ‘dodge the bone attack’. 

Blueberry had made sure to keep Death nearby, watching his newest friend tease Edge by phasing through walls before he could get hit by the bone attacks. The red bones were harmless, bouncing off lightly whenever they hit an object. Death had a strict ‘No property Damage’ rule in place after the Gaster Blaster Incident. 

The original game has morphed into ‘don’t get caught by Edge’ with other skeletons joining in. Ketchup was the reigning champion on dodging so far, since no one counted Death using the wall trick as fair, and it was always a competition on who could get caught last. They started working together to keep track of Edge, Blueberry taking Death’s hand and eagerly running through the house until they got to the foyer. 

The safe zone for the game of tag was getting to the time line portals. If a skeleton could get to theirs without being tagged, then they win. Edge usually guarded the room when playing tag, only leaving briefly to chase a player to a nearby room. Giggling nearby and loud shouting meant Edge had probably chased Creamsicle to the kitchen. 

Perfect. 

“HURRY DEATH! WE CAN WIN THIS TIME! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL FINALLY BE VICTORIOUS! MYEHEHEHEH!” Blueberry was usually one of the first caught, since everyone seemed to like to gang up to catch him, but sticking nearby Death had given him a chance to win this time. No one usually chased after Death for long since he used the wall cheat. Death was still holding Blueberry’s hand as they ran towards the Underswap portal, grinning widely at how happy Blueberry was to finally win a round of tag. Usually touching the door to the portal was enough to call a win but the door to Underswap was currently open. Someone had recently gone through it. 

Blueberry had planned on it, Honey usually snuck back to their time line once Tag got going, and his brother had the awful habit of forgetting to close doors behind him. This would be the perfect opportunity for Death to come with him to Underswap!

“Good job, Blueberry. You are truly magnificent.” Death always gave the best compliments and always had kind words for him. He didn’t deserve to be stuck in the Void and lonely. Death was letting Blueberry set their running pace, which was full speed once Blueberry had spotted the open door. Death kept pace easily, half floating to keep up with the excitable skeleton. 

Blueberry didn’t slow down at they approached the portal, laughing excitedly as they neared the doorway. Death realized a second too late that Blueberry wasn’t planning to stop by the doorway, he was going to run into it. 

“Uh, Blueberry?... Blueberry, Wait! STO-ARRRGH!” Blueberry had turned around as he jumped into the portal, hand firm in holding Death’s, pulling his friend with him into it. They would have so much fun in Underswap, he could show Death all his favorite places and all his friends and show him room and Death wouldn’t be lonely and be happy instead. 

Blueberry kept that happy train of thought up until the hand in his disintegrated into black dust as it hit the portal, momentum shredding Death’s arm up to the elbow before he could halt his forward motion, stopping just before his head could hit the portal. Death’s scream of agony traveled with Blueberry to Underswap, the being himself falling to his knees next to portal, clutching his injured arm which was dripping black liquid. 

It would take 3 days for the mutilated arm to regenerate enough for Death to use it again. Blueberry apologized until Death told him to stop. 

Death hadn’t said why he couldn’t go to the timelines, what would happen if he tried. Death forgave Blueberry. 

Blueberry never asked Death about the timelines again.


	6. Mistakes happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Blueberry's actions from the previous chapter and another Skeleton makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought you by this prompt: 'Edge comes to relax after a long day, and the house seems empty. Then, he is startled by harry and ends up using an attack that would kill just about anyone else. Guiltfest ensues, followed by comforting from harry/other skeletons' from Crazybutstillok. 
> 
> Warning: More character Injury. 
> 
> I'm writing some pretty good hurt these last 2 chapters. Might have to mix it up for the next one. Enjoy!

Things had turned a bit awkward with Blueberry after the Portal Incident. Harry didn’t avoid the small skeleton, he had even accepted the apology and publicly forgave the small skeleton for the blunder, but Blueberry was still trying to make up for the mistake. The number of tacos in the fridge had tripled since the incident while Harry tried very hard to stomach them. They tasted fine but tacos all day every day just wasn’t feasible. The Master of Death had started pleading with the other house guests to take them with them, give them to their annoying dogs if they had to, just please stop the wounded puppy eyes Blueberry gave Harry whenever he found the tacos untouched on his next visit. 

The house itself had been awkward at first as well. While everyone understood that Blueberry’s actions had been an accident it didn’t stop the others from either avoiding the small skeleton or congratulating him for having the guts to harm Death. The latter mostly came from the more violent time line skeletons. 

Slowly, once Harry’s arm had regenerated and he once again had full use of it, the house settled back into it’s usual routine and comradery. Harry couldn’t have been more thankful for a quiet moment to himself after such a tense week. The other skeletons had finally come around to forgiving Blueberry as well, only after harry had gotten tired of the distance between his family and forced them all into a movie night. 

Blueberry had sat on the outskirts of the living room once the group had gathered for one of Harry’s Earth Movies, by himself and hugging his knees next to his brother who had already fallen asleep, when Harry deliberately showed up last. Flexing his healed arm, Harry exaggeratedly picked up Blueberry from the floor, zipped him into the baggy sweater Harry was wearing that he had found in one of the guest rooms, and sat in the middle of the couch between Creamsicle and Syrup. 

The room had been silent, except for Blueberry who had tried to escape the sweater Harry had trapped him in, until Harry pointedly turned on the movie and hugged Blueberry to his chest to cuddle through the movie. The tension broke that night when the movie turned into an impromptu sleep over in the living room with a cuddle pile on the couch that had Harry and Blueberry in the middle of it. 

Now, a few weeks later, Harry finally had the house to himself. Never had he been subjected to so much mother Henning then the combined efforts of Creamsicle and Syrup. It’s like losing an arm for a few days made him 5 years old in their eyes. Harry had been called a baby bones more then one for trying to sneak away from their tender mercies. 

The Fell brothers were due to arrive soon but Harry was taking advantage of the silence for a bit. Sitting out in the ‘backyard’, which was just black space left over from building the house, Harry let go of his human form and just let his magic be. The skeletons felt more relaxed when Harry used familiar features and wore clothing but it took concentration to keep up. His magic just needed some time to relax too. 

Releasing the form had Harry losing all his features and returning to his full void form, even more shapeless then usual and camouflaged into the inky blackness. Harry didn’t need sleep but he did fall into a sort of meditation. It let him feel into the void and check on the status of existence without having to move his body. It looked like sleeping since Harry closed his eyes to do so and the Skeletons just accepted that Harry had a Sans problem of randomly falling asleep in weird places. 

Meditating had the effect of Harry being unable to see and hear anything around his body so he completely missed the arrival of Edge, who was early and without his brother. The tall skeleton looked around the house tensely and, once finding it empty, relaxed into the living room. 

Edge rarely got any time alone as well, their world was cruel and he was never able to relax when his brother was so vulnerable, but Mustard was currently with the Swap Brothers and would be arriving later. Death was currently gone as well but that wasn’t unusual. When left alone without any of the skeleton brothers the being tended to go missing, but usual returned swiftly once he noticed a guest in his home. 

Edge figured he had about 10 minutes to relax before Death showed up. The feeling of safety and security lulled Edge into a light sleep on the couch, leaning back into the arm of it. It was very rare he fell asleep in such an open space and hadn’t done so before in the Void House. 

Harry came back to his body quickly since he couldn’t feel any changes to the surrounding Void. Meditating further would take longer and he was anticipating guests. Feeling his body again Harry gave a satisfying stretch, flexing his magic and enjoying the freedom of being himself. He had an hour or two before Mustard would arrive from Underswap, and Edge was always punctual when his brother arrived, so Harry didn’t feel the need to recreate his human body. 

Floating back into the house through the wall, because Harry didn’t need doors, he flexed his magic again like stretching a tense muscle. The Void magic was a little off putting, since it felt fathomless and oozed dark mystery, and was naturally neutral in intent. The eager magic pushed through the house, flowing over objects with a wave-like grace, until it reached the napping Edge. It was considered an act of aggression the ‘check’ a monster in the Fell-type time lines, a precursor to an attack or fight. 

Edge’s instincts didn’t differentiate between the feeling of a ‘check’ and the curious prod of Harry’s free reign magic. The bone attack was created and launched at the threat before Edge was even fully aware of what the threat was, subconscious acting in his self-defense. This wouldn’t have been the first time an assassin had tried to kill him in his sleep in his own home. 

Harry had no idea Fell was in the house, still roaming in his Void Form, heading to the kitchen from the Foyer when the serrated broken bone attack lodged into his stomach and pinned his body to the wall with a sickening crack. There was no time to react, really no time to scream at all, when a second bone pieced his skull just above and between where he eyes would be. There was only a few seconds of Harry being conscious, black liquid oozing down his face, but it was enough for Harry to see the tall blurry form spring up from the couch. Harry really needed to stop startling aggressive skeletons. 

Edge had stood up reflexively as his magic attacked a threat, only taking a moment to remember that he was in the Void House and not his own home. He was facing away from the direction his attack had gone and, with a building guilt, turning slowly towards the gurgling dripping sound. 

Edge pulled in a sharp breath at Death pinned to the living room wall by 2 bones, one in his chest and the one though his head. Black dripped from the wounds, running over the featureless body that slumped in the pinning hold of the bones. The liquid dripped to the floor but disappeared in little wisps of magic. It only took a moment for the bones to dissipate but it did nothing to help. The body slumped down the wall and to the floor on its side, leaving behind a black trail of liquid that slowly disappeared. The corpse remained still, a slowly growing puddle of black appeared on the floor beneath it. 

Surprisingly, Edge’s first thought as that Blueberry was going to kill him. 

:A few hours later: 

Harry hadn’t died in his void form before. Really, there wasn’t much that could hurt him in the Void so losing his arm a few weeks before had really been the biggest injury he’d received not in his own Universe. His stomach burned and his head was aching fiercely, feeling like it was being cracked in two with an axe. 

He couldn’t stop the low groan of pain as he came to be more conscious, refusing to open his eyes. Any light would probably make the headache worse. He felt worse then the time he’d been convinced that energy drinks and hard whiskey would go great together, along with butterbeer. 

What had even happened? Harry’s memory was a little fuzzy around the edges. Slowly moving his arm, he felt the fabric beneath his body. A sheet? Was he in a bed? He was awkwardly on his side, legs crossed over and arms splayed wide, like he'd been dropped on the bed carelessly. Rude. 

Groaning a bit louder when he moved his body, feeling the tug on his stomach, he laid flat on his back with a sigh. His head was propped up on a few pillows it seemed since it relieved the pressure on his head wound. The relief didn’t last long since a loud pounding sound came from somewhere around him, getting louder and louder until a harsh banging was heard nearby his head. 

Harry hissed at the sound, head throbbing, grunting loudly as a sobbing weight landed on his stomach. 

“DEATH! YOU’RE ALIVE! HOW?! WE THOUGHT EDGE KILLED YOU! OH THANK THE STARS!” The sobbing got louder when a small skull mushed into his shoulder, a knee hitting his stomach, making him yell in pain. The weight left instantly with rushed apologies. 

Harry struggled to open his eyes, noise and sobbing not doing much for trying to stop the headache, opening his eyes couldn’t make it much worse. The room was dark, no one had turned the light on thank god, with a sobbing Blueberry standing next to the bed he was laying on. A dark shadow was near the doorway, tall and imposing, that looked like it would rather not be there. A smaller shadow with a glowing red eye was making the taller stay. 

Harry just took a moment to gather his bearings and try to remember what happened. He’d been injured? Enough for Blueberry to think he was dead, something fatal then. Taking in a breath, wincing at the pull in his stomach, Harry reached a hand for Blueberry. It was instantly snatched up by the upset skeleton. 

“H-hey Blue… You’re early…?” The skeleton just sobbed more and carefully crawled back onto the bed, avoiding Harry’s injured stomach and head, curling up underneath his arm and tucking himself into Harry’s side. 

“D-DON’T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN. YOU’E NOT ALLOWED TO DIE. NOT UNTIL I’VE MADE YOU THE BEST TACOS AND REGAINED YOUR BEST FRIENDSHIP AND I CAN TELL YOU ALL ABOUT BEING IN THE ROYAL GUARD AND...” The skeleton rambled into Harry’s side, getting quieter as he slowly fell asleep, the stress knocking out Blueberry quickly. 

Once the small skeleton was asleep the tall shadow was pushed into the room by Mustard and the door shut. The hallway light getting cut off was blissful to Harry’s aching head. The only light left was the left over bio-luminescent tears on Blueberry’s face. This left Edge lost in the darkness of the room. 

Harry was slowly falling back into a meditative state to help with the healing of his injuries as the silence dragged on. He was almost completely gone when a quiet voice came from the darkness, almost unable to be heard. It was such at odds with Edge’s normal speaking voice that Harry felt worried for the tall skeleton. 

“I’m... I’m sorry…” 

Harry thought for a few seconds on why Edge would need to apologize to him, injured brain slowly making the connection. The tall shadow in the living room had been Edge. Harry sighed softly, pulling Blueberry closer to his side and scooting a bit, patting the open side of the bed on his other side. 

“It’ll be ok... You didn’t mean it. I forgive you… Stay with me? I need to… sleep for a while...” Harry was almost meditating again waiting for Edge’s response, convinced the tall skeleton would leave once he was unconscious again, when the bed dipped beside him. Edge could be silent in those heels when he wanted to be. A bony hand threaded into Harry’s ‘hair’, just barely touching the exit wound at the back of his skull. 

“I’ll protect you while you sleep, it’s the...” Harry shushed the tall skeleton, placing his hand on the thigh bone next to his stomach, leaning onto the ribs next to his head. 

“I forgive you Papyrus. Blueberry will eventually too. Don’t make me... trap you inna… sweater... “Harry was out before he could finish his thought, body unable to keep him conscious with his head wound for long. He was comfortable with two bodies generating heat next to him, injured but feeling safe. Harry didn’t feel the bony arm tighten around his shoulder, or the skeleton kiss to his head from the hovering skeleton.


	7. A new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is getting more and more guests. The house just isn't big enough anymore. Time for an upgrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a combination of a couple prompts. There were a couple, like Ink decorating the house and other timeline Versions, that I couldn't think of a full story for so I just made them little mentions. I might play with the ideas as well in other stories. This was spawned by the 'Meet Error' Prompt from Crazybutstillok but I went in a little bit of a different direction. I actually spent a good hour reading Ask Error Sans just for this chapter to familiarize myself with Error and Ink. xD I actually find these two incredibly cute. It's like watching siblings bicker. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I might try my hand at some pairing chapters too if you guys wanna send some prompts in. I personally find Creamsicle/Blueberry to be absolutely adorable.)

Harry was used to meeting new house guests. Over time the number of doors in the foyer had grown from a few to more then he cared to count. The weirdest thing was finding different versions coming from the same door. 

The existence of different time-lines within the main doorways kind of blew Harry’s mind at first. It seemed this multi-verse was more complicated then Harry expected. It also got really confusion introducing himself to Skeleton’s that he thought already knew him. 

Like the time an injured Genocide Ketchup had found himself inside the house and freaked out when meeting Harry. Since then Harry made sure any guests currently in the Void House met new guests first, just in case they were new. 

This had also led to a few permanent additions to the house. Time lines that were dying or destroyed usually had a refugee or two that found out about the Void Travel from Ink and ended up here with no where to go. Geno was still the best example of this. 

Harry decided it was probably time to rethink this Void House a bit. The original house was meant for just a few guests that come and go and really wasn’t equipped to house an ever-increasing amount of displaced and scared skeletons. 

Harry asked all his guests to visit a safe time line for a time while he changed the house, unsure of what would happen to the skeletons while Harry shifted and changed the Void Pocket with them in it. Once the pocket was empty Harry got to work. 

He kept the foyer with its many doors but made it sort of a nexus point in the middle of the pocket. The doors were in a ring in the middle of the room and anyone who came through could go any direction into the new house. The staircase to the other floors was in a nearby room separate from the kitchen and living room. Both of those rooms were expanded with more chairs, couches, and a couple huge bean bag chairs for the napping Sans’. 

The kitchen now had a connecting dining room with a huge table, able to sit 10 or more skeletons, with the kitchen itself having 2 fridges and 2 stoves. No more arguments about who gets to cook today. The décor was plain woods and white since Harry didn’t have much time for decorating while making the house before the Guests returned. The house now had 4 floors, each with 8 bedrooms and a shared bathroom in the design of his first house. 

Harry put the bedrooms for the permanent guests as close as possible to what they had picked in the previous house, keeping the more aggressive skeletons on a different floor. He also added a room for himself at the top floor, separate from the Dorm bedrooms, so Harry could have a place for himself. All the gifts, clothing, and other Knick knacks that he’d collected from the time lines were put in there. 

Harry finished building the house just in time for his guests to return. They had all gone to Underswap, at the insistence of Blueberry, so Harry wasn’t surprised at the Underswap door being thrown open right on time. Edge was the first out, immediately turning to the right and pausing at the change in the foyer. 

Harry grinned from the doorway that led to the living room in his more human looking form and wearing a casual zip hoodie with jeans. The hoodie itself was a soft purple with a Gaster Blaster on it, a gift from Syrup if Harry remember correctly, and was about 4 times too big for him. Perfect to fit a snuggly Sans into. 

The flood of curious skeletons was quick to scope out the new house, and the new bedrooms, leaving Harry by the portal waiting for his friend. Honey had come already and was in the kitchen scoping out the condiments in the new fridges, but Harry hadn’t seen Blueberry arrive yet. Concern started to flood Harry. 

“Uh, Hey, Honey? Where is Blueberry?” Harry went into the kitchen, leaving the empty foyer and ajar Underswap door, face full of concern for his missing friend. Honey, Ketchup, and Mustard had already pilfered the fridge, sipping on their preferred condiments. The fridge was a No Prank Zone after the Condiment Debacle. 

The tall orange hoodie clad skeleton looked confused for a moment. The mood seemed to shift as it was more obvious that Blueberry hadn’t arrived, Creamsicle calling out for his friend to come see the new guest rooms. 

“My bro should have been right behind me. He was talking with Outer, they were talking about stars and the rocks in Waterfall.” Honey straightened up, looking into the living room and Foyer, calling out for Blueberry. 

This was something new. Harry never had a skeleton go missing before, except for when a Genocide survivor arrived. Underswap had just reset though and the new time line hadn’t been tagged as either Pacifist or Genocide yet. The yelling attracted more of the Skeletons and soon it was a search party, Honey and Creamsicle agreeing to go back to Underswap to see if Outer and Blueberry had just gotten caught up in talking and were just sitting near the portal on the other side. 

They group of concerned skeletons had just amassed in the Foyer when the Underswap door slowly creaked open. The ominous sound silenced all the noise in the house, a breath of complete silence, before blue strings came through the portal and anchored to the ceiling. Gasps of surprise and dismay came from the skeletons as a tied-up Blueberry came through the portal, wrapped in the blue strings and struggling weakly. 

To be honest, Harry wasn’t even surprised. Crazy shit happened all the time here, it was a by-product of having so many different individuals under one roof, and really this was more concerning that an unknown aggressor had entered Underswap without using the Void Pocket. Which meant they either hadn’t known about the Void Pocket, which was very likely, or they hadn’t cared until now. 

“No! He wasn’t supposed to know about this place! It was supposed to be safe!” Ink seemed the most upset about this turn of events, distracted from making all the walls in the new house rainbow colored by the crisis, staring at the struggling Blueberry with dismay. 

Blueberry was strung up to the ceiling while a tangled Outer came through the portal, who was a lot more subdued then the wiggling Blueberry, and a large, glitching, black mass came through after with the Underswap door closing behind it. 

It was some sort of Sans, Harry could see all the usual defining features, but something seemed… Off. For one, it’s shape seemed to flicker in and out with the flashes of the word Error. It was also in some sort of negative color, black and red where white bone usually was. Harry was extremely curious about this new entity but hung back behind the mass of skeletons since everyone else didn’t seem so excited. Perhaps another aggressive world Sans?

“Well, well, well! So, this is where all you glitches ended up. I was wondering since not all of you could have been saved by that Core Frisk.” The flickering skeleton gave a rather haunting laugh, voice cracking and seeming to start over at odd intervals. Ink had already brandished his giant Paintbrush at the new skeleton. 

“Let them go, Error! This is a safe place, outside of even your control. You can’t destroy this even if you wanted to!” The tension was high while Ink and, Harry guessed Error was a good name, Error squared off. The blue strings tightened on the wiggling Blueberry and Outer, causing the small skeleton to groan in pain at the pressure on his soul. 

Well, as much as Harry wanted to let the skeletons deal with the new visitor and introduce him properly this was getting out of hand. Not in his house. Harry gently started to weave through the skeletons standing around and watching, making his way to were the two Sans’ were arguing. 

“Let them go? Why? They’re my friends! They’ve been so busy lately. I’ve come to visit them and they were missing! That was a first. So, I just had to look at what as going on and, wouldn’t you know it, everyone was in Underswap! How peculiar! Regular glitches can’t move around to that extent without help, unless something changed…” The happy go lucky tone of voice had slowly shifted to a more sinister feel as the monologue continued, Harry almost out of the mob of skeletons. 

Harry really needed to make the Foyer room bigger next time if they were going to have regular battles in it. There was not enough room for these many skeletons. Maybe an arena of some sort for combat? 

“Error, you don’t have any power here. Please, stop while you can. Let them go.” Ink was pleading for Error to stop, already having spotted Death getting closer. Everyone knew that the being was called Death in jest, and it was known it was just a nickname, but no one had ever seen him use his magic in a combat setting. Death used his magic to make random things and food, even built this house with it which Ink absolutely loved, but no one had ever seen what his magic could do against a target. Not even Error deserved that kind of utter destruction. 

Error frowned at the desperate tone of voice from Ink, getting a feeling that he was worried for more then just Blueberry and Outer’s well being. He was missing something here. “No power? This is just another universe that doesn’t need to exist. It won’t pose any more challenge that any other. I’ll even prove it!” The strings started move, poised to strike at the gathered Skeletons, before his strings were abruptly cut by a black tendril slicing cleanly through them. 

Blueberry and Outer dropped from the ceiling, caught by more tendrils and gently lowered to the floor. Error turned towards to source of the interruption to find Harry casually standing in front of the group of Skeletons, hands in his hoodie pocket, with a mass of black magic writhing behind him. He had kept his human appearance but his magic was far from human. 

“Hey, there’s no need for that. We’re all friends here.” Harry gave Error an encouraging smile, letting Blueberry and Outer hide behind him. Pretty much all the skeletons were hiding behind his tendrils except for Ink. Was Error really that much a problem in the time line? 

Error just looked surprised at the new comer. In all the universes, there was never a new person, just copies of the existing glitches. Countless Sans’ and Undyne’s and Frisk’s, but never a completely new entity. It looked like another human, though weirdly in back and white with purple hued magic, which meant they had a soul that would be as easy to steal as any other Frisk’s. 

A menacing grin came over Error’s face as more strings came from his fingers. “Oh really? You’re going to stop me too? It’s a thankless job, but someone has to do it, and I won’t let another human get in my way.” The blue strings launched towards Harry, poised to wrap around a soul and yank it from his body. 

Harry contemplated stopping the strings from what they were going to do but, a weakness of his, curiosity won over. The strings, intent to wrap around a soul and pull it from the body, lodged into Harry’s body and tangled inside the swirling magic. There was no soul to find. The strings bit into the clothing Harry was wearing, making tiny holes. 

Sighing, Harry let his magic grip the strings in his body and anchored them to himself. Tugging the strings would do nothing. Error would be connected to him unless he let the strings go. The ominous black tendrils behind him writhed and moved around Harry, leaving behind streaks of black, inching towards the confused Error that was still trying to tug his strings free. 

“Well, if this is how you want to play it, then…” Harry grinned widely, eyes flaring with purple his magic, body rippling with the intent. The room seemed to shrink as shadows blackened the walls, tendrils growing and tips sharpening menacingly. “LET’S PLAY.” Harry’s voice echoed with the Void as the tendrils struck towards Error. There was a moment when the glitching Sans thought the sharp tipped tendrils were going to shred him to pieces, even the group of skeletons behind Harry though he was going to kill Error. 

“DEATH, WAIT! DON’T HURT HIM!” Blueberry yelled, reaching for Harry’s arm to try and stop him. The black tendrils struck, thinning into small strings and striking through the holes in Error’s arm and leg bones, slipping though his ribs and effectively pinning him in place and unable to move. It was almost like Error was covered in black vines that were anchored to the floor. 

Harry blinked at the upset Blueberry clutching his arm, magic settling now that the threat was neutralized. “Hmm? I wasn’t going to hurt him. Error just needs a time out. You know we have a strict ‘No Property Damage’ rule here and I just made that ceiling.” Harry pointed up, showing the small holes the strings had made in the ceiling when Error had strung up Blueberry and Outer.

There was a small moment of silence where the skeletons took in the situation. 

A pinned Error unable to move, strapped to the floor like a statue, various holes in the newly made Foyer, and the happily smiling Death who had picked up a confused Blueberry. 

“Besides, he kidnapped you once, didn’t he? I think he needs to take some time to think about what he’s done. Since he’s here, he can’t do anymore damage. Don’t think I’ve forgot that destroying comment, Ink.” Harry looked pointedly at Ink, who looked a little guilty. No one had mentioned Error before now, though they obviously knew of him. 

“Well, we can all tell stories later. Right now, let’s enjoy the new house. Want to see the new living room?” Harry hummed, walking out the Foyer with Blueberry in tow, leaving the mass of confused skeletons and trapped Error behind. 

“Wait. What the heck was that? Who was that? Where are you all going? Don’t leave me here! Herrrhg.” Harry ignored the glitching skeleton left in the foyer, not really wanting to deal with this right now. He was tired and could use a nap after building an entire house. Error could wait.


	8. Practice makes perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to experiment with his magic after healing from Edge's mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a little bit after Edge stabbed Harry but before his House became a refuge after Ink finds it. This is also before the skeletons insisted on Harry wearing clothing.

Being left alone for hours or days at a time left Harry with a lot of free time. There weren’t many doors connected to the Pocket so there weren’t many visitors. Being in an empty house with not much to do left Harry with plenty of time to think. 

The biggest thing on his mind was his body. The wounds inflicted on his body by Edge really should have killed him. While Harry never had the opportunity to test the survivability of his Void form, since there really wasn’t anything too life threatening in the Void, getting stabbed in the head by a serrated femur really should be the end of it. 

It gave Harry a reason to test out just what his Void body was capable of. The living room was cleared out so Harry could have the space to experiment. He started by letting his magic have free reign. 

Usually with the skeletons around Harry kept his magic on a tight leash, only letting it manifest in a glowing aura around his human looking body, but with no one currently in the Pocket Harry felt like he could finally let loose. His magic rippled from his body in a happy, rolling wave, ghosting through the house and touching everything. 

The magic didn’t change anything, just touched and explored the area. It bled all the tension out of Harry’s body, letting him truly relax for once. The light in the house seemed to dim as shadows played and coated the house but his magic was harmless. All it really did was leave a residue of fleeting feelings, an echo of the vastness of the Void and all it contains. 

The house would probably feel ominous and foreboding for a few hours until it dissipated. Harry decided that the next time he did this it would be outside the house, just to keep the magic saturation to a minimum and not to startle any sneaky Edgy skeletons. 

Feeling far more relaxed then Harry could remember he sank into the living room couch with a happy sigh, body rippling between its human depiction and the Void Abstraction of his true magic. Speaking of his form, Harry was a little curious just what his form could do. Shifting into a human likeness really could be considered a type of shape shifting. What else could he do? 

Well, the most obvious choice would to turn into a skeleton as a test. He’d seen the skeleton monsters more then enough to understand the basics, plus a human skeleton couldn’t be too far off either. 

Curiosity won out and Harry raised a hand out in front of himself, concentrating on what he’d like his body to look like. It wasn’t surprising that it didn’t work on the first try. 

Harry’s human body was half subconscious design from his many lives lived over and over, and comfortable ease in which he could accept that body. Turning himself into a skeleton sounded awesome but at the same time unpleasant and unfamiliar. This wouldn’t be as easy as just willing his body to form. 

It would probably be easier to start small. Harry concentrated on making his fingers more skeletal. It worked a little. The skin on his hand seemed to outline the bones within his hand but it was still covering the bones instead of just being bones. 

A thought came to Harry and, while it might be a little depressing to imagine, it might just work. He imagined the skin rotting away, revealing the bone underneath. It was slow but eventually the skin peeled away to bone. Rubbing the bone fingers together Harry was fascinated by the sensation. 

They didn’t feel any different then his usual fingers, not hard or scratchy like Harry though bones should feel like, but smooth and soft. Maybe that was an effect of being made of magic and not organic material? Harry didn’t really have a way to know since the Skeletons were also made from soul magic. 

A mystery that would forever remain unsolved. 

Harry was starting to weird himself out a little bit now though. The bones of his hand shifted back into fleshy arm at the wrist and it almost looked like he’d dipped his hand in acid to melt the skin away. Shaking his hand and breaking his concentration from the bones had his magic filling in the gaps and reforming his usual hand. 

Curious indeed! His subconscious defaulted him to his Void Form once he cancelled the thought to look like something else. What else could he potentially look like? Could he change shape? Size? Maybe he could turn into an animal or a giant?

Harry really didn’t have anything else to do but experiment. With a grin, he tried forming his hand back into the skeleton shape and it came much faster a second time. Practice makes perfect!

:A few Hours later: 

Creamsicle bounced through the Undertale door with a spring in his step, excited as usual to see his friend Death, with Ketchup trailing after him lazily. Their world had just entered a neutral run, after the kid had accidentally killed an Icecap, and Ketchup really didn’t want to watch the child confront his brother yet. Neutral runs were always tricky on just who the kid would kill or not. 

“DEATH! WE HAVE COME TO VISIT AND SHARE MORE STORIES OF THE UNDERGROUND! DID YOU MISS US? WE ARE SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG.” Creamsicle skipped into the living room, on his way towards the kitchen to make more spaghetti to fill the fridge for his friend, but stopped short at the sight on the couch. He squeaked in mortification and blushed a heavy orange, covering his eye sockets. “OH MY STARS!”

Ketchup came in after his brother with a yawn, planning on a quick nap on the amazing couch in the Void House, looking curiously at the embarrassed Creamsicle. “What’s up, Bro?” Looking curiously around the taller skeleton Ketchup spotted what had upset Creamsicle, immediately blushing a heavy blue with his eye sockets widening comically. “Uh..” 

Harry looked over at his guests in surprise, having lost track of time while he experimented with his shape shifting power, dropping his skeletal foot where he was putting on the final touches. Getting the bones anatomically correct had been the hardest part. 

Harry’s entire body was completely skeletal, skull housing 2 brightly glowing purple eye lights and bones a weird grey/white mix. They had wanted to be black, the color of his magic, but Harry managed to get the magic to bleach close to the color of bones. He was also completely naked, every bone on display as he lay unintentionally sensually sprawled across the couch. It was easier to see specific parts of his body while sitting. 

“Oh hey! I must have lost track of how long it’s been. I’ve been experimenting with my shape shifting ability. What do you think?” Harry gestured down his body, hand caressing the sternum and displaying everything to the Skeleton brothers. 

Creamsicle just blushed even more, giving a high-pitched whine of embarrassment, before fleeing to the kitchen. “OH MY STARS. OH GOSH..” The tall skeleton would avoid the living room for the next few hours, making a lot more pasta then anyone really needed, face covered by his scarf. 

Ketchup couldn’t look away from the skeleton on display on the couch, looking frozen in place in the door way, face completely blue and eye lights gone. Harry looked a little worried at the skeleton, standing up and heading over to Ketchup. “Are you ok? It’s not that bad, is it? I really did try to get it anatomically correct.” Harry put his hands on his hip bones, stance confident and unintentionally displaying his pelvic bone right at Ketchup’s eye level. 

The short skeleton couldn’t stop the laughter, lowly chuckling and putting his hood up. He pulled the strings until the hood covered his eye sockets, completely blocking the view. “uh, good job Buddy. Really... just... Death, you’re kinda… naked...” 

Harry blinked a bit at the stuttered sentence, looking down at his body and the bare bones, then at the hoodie and shorts clad skeleton. He felt a little dumb for not catching it but Harry really didn’t think of clothing when in human form either since he didn’t have any genitals. What was there to be modest about? 

“Ooohhhh. Well, I suppose this could be a bit embarrassing then, huh? Sorry about that. Sorry Creamsicle! I didn’t even think about clothing!” Harry called into the kitchen after the tall skeleton, getting some giggly Nyeh heh’s in return. 

“IT IS QUITE ALRIGHT DEATH, BUT IF YOU WOULD PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHING ON? WALKING AROUND LIKE THAT IT QUITE… INDECENT!” The sound of pots and water got louder from the kitchen, like Creamsicle was trying not to think about Harry’s bare bones. 

Ketchup had slunk away with his face covered, now laying face down into the couch and not moving. Harry couldn’t stop the grin and laugh, body losing form as his concentration slipped, fleshing back out into his Void form. While he hadn’t meant to completely embarrass the two skeletons Harry couldn’t help but find their reaction funny. 

Was he really that attractive of a skeleton? Harry couldn’t wait to find out. After all, there were plenty of more skeleton reactions to be had and every experiment needed a good census of trials to perfect results. Harry wondered if Blueberry blushed that color of blue or if it would be a brighter cyan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now why the skeletons regularly bring Harry clothing and ask he wear it regardless of his form because that sexy bone structure, yum~


	9. A game is started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tests out his new skeleton form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been tempted to start into meeting the Underlust Skelebro's but Edge demanded he be a little marshmallow. Enjoy!
> 
> Btw, I thought about trying my hand at some Smut chapters but I'm not sure if you guys would like that? So far its been teasing and fun and I can keep it that way if you all like. I can keep it SFW. :) Lemme know in comments!

Harry hadn’t been all that interested in video games in his previous lives. Sure, he played a few and even had been dragged to an arcade or two by his children, but he never really understood putting hours into nothing. 

Having nothing else to do in the long hours between visitors, video games suddenly seemed a lot more interesting. One in-particular Harry created to test the reflexes of his new skeleton form. 

Dance Dance Revolution blared from the TV, the 4-arrow mat on the floor where the coffee table usually was. His children had spent plenty of money playing this game in arcades, trying for a new high score, while Harry looked on in amusement. He never played this game before and really had no idea just what he was doing. 

Well, easy mode it was. 

It took quite a few games to get used to how the game worked, skeletal feet sliding along the slick arrow pad and testing his balance. Harry had promised to wear clothing whenever he was in his skeleton form but after a few games he was very sweaty. The weird purple magic on his bones was a curiosity that Harry was eager to test. Would exercising and ‘sweating’ slowly deplete his magic? 

Starting out in a fluffy hoodie and jeans soon turned into a too-small for him tank top and boxer shorts that only went a little bit down his femurs, showing off his spine and clavicle as well as his legs. 

The music from the game was very upbeat and Harry couldn’t help but want to move with the beat. He turned up the volume, the house was too silent otherwise, losing himself in the game. 

This was probably why he hadn’t heard the door open in the foyer, letting an irate Edge and morose Mustard into the Void Pocket. Their world wasn’t the happiest of places by far but it had been a rough few days. They really could use a breather from the Underground. 

Coming into the pocket and being assaulted with the loud music just fouled Edge’s mood more, stalking to the living room to give whoever was making such a racket a piece of his mind. It was probably Blueberry and Creamsicle putting the volume to max again on one of their movies. Mustard followed behind him slowly, rubbing his skull at the loud noise, the volume doing nothing to help his hang over. 

Edge entered the living room with stomping feet, the heels of his boots making sharp clicks on the floor, mouth already open to lecture whoever was responsible for this outrage. His mouth never closed, looking surprised at the dancing skeleton in the living room. A dark red blush dusted over his cheeks, mouth moving but no sound coming out. Mustard walked into him from behind, not paying attention to his Boss. 

“What are you doin, boss?” Mustard looked around the taller skeleton irately, spotting what had halted his brother’s warpath. A slow smirk came to his mouth, putting his hands in his jacket pockets and looking the dancing skeleton over. They hadn’t spotted the brother’s yet, too engrossed with the game they were playing. 

It was easy to determine the skeleton was Death. First off, their bone structure looked nothing like any Sans or Papyrus. The skull was closer to Papyrus then Sans but the structure was off, a little to rounded and robust. The purple color of the eye lights focused on the screen and the light sheen of sweat was identical to Death’s Void magic. Mustard was surprised the skeleton was wearing clothing since Death never did. Perhaps they weren’t the first to see the entity in this form?

Edge was still frozen, eye lights focused on the swaying hips and spine just under the too short tank top and peaking from the small shorts. The song ended as they stood there watching, the skeleton pausing to turn and grab the bottle of water on the floor. Moving put the brother’s in his light of sight and the skeleton startled, bones losing some of the pearly white tone and shifting into a mix of black/white. Definitely Death then. 

“Hey there, Death. Having fun?” Mustard couldn’t help his grin, looking at Boss who was still frozen in the door way. They hadn’t seen another skeleton that didn’t look like themselves before and it seemed Boss was having a bit of trouble sorting out the new skeleton in his mind. As Death had bent over to get the water bottle, unintentionally showing a peak into his ribs, the red blush on Edge’s face got darker. 

“Oh yes! This game has been very helpful in testing this form’s motor functions. Not having muscle or skin really changes the center of gravity and how the limbs move. It’s been fun seeing what I can get this body to do.” Death straightened and opened the bottle, taking a sip of the water. A purple tongue was hinted in the skull, long and a bit pointed, highlighting the pointed back teeth of the mouth. It looked like a combination of the Fell brother’s fanged teeth and the flat versions from the Tale Brother’s. 

Mustard couldn’t’ stop himself, the moment too easy to capitalize on. “Oh really? Have you done anything else to test that body? I’m sure my Boss here wouldn’t mind some one on one lessons. He’s the best at teaching. Would you like that Boss? Having him all to yourself for some quality time?” The small skeleton smirked up at the taller one beside him, Boss dragging his gaze away from Death to glare down at Mustard. 

Death interjected before Edge could say anything to Mustard’s teasing, stepping towards the brothers while stretching his body out, tank top riding up even high up his sternum. Who knew that game could make someone so stiff? “Really? You wouldn’t mind taking the time from relaxing to do that? I know you both come here to get away from conflict in your time line. I wouldn’t want to impose. I’m sure Blueberry wouldn’t mind putting me through my paces, he loves to train.” 

Harry looked curiously on while Edge blushed even darker while Mustard burst into laughter. He hadn’t thought he said anything funny? Blueberry was always training for the royal guard, He liked having new people to spar with him, surely, they weren’t laughing at Blueberry being capable to help him test his combat readiness in this form?

Edge growled and smacked his brother over the head lightly in retaliation for the teasing, blow soft enough to not affect Mustard’s health, before straightening up and putting his serious face on. It was reduced in effect by the blush still over his cheeks. “I WOULD BE HONORED TO HELP YOU TRAIN, DEATH. I MUST ADMIT I HAVE BEEN CURIOUS ABOUT YOUR COMBAT ABILITIES. YOU HARDLY SEEM THE TYPE TO FIGHT WITHOUT PROVOCATION. 

Mustard chuckled and headed to the couch, settling into the fluffy cushions and quickly turning the volume down on the TV where the game was cycling through the dance music. “Yeah, I’m sure you could provoke him into a good time Boss.” 

Edge growled and looked like he was seconds away from assaulting Mustard before Harry stepped in again. These two were so volatile, it was best to distract them from each other when they came around. “I’m sure it’ll be fun. I don’t plan on really attacking that much anyway, I just need to how good at dodging this form is, and moving around. Maybe it still functions like my Void Form, just the outward appearance had changed? Come on, we can test it in the ‘back yard’.”

Harry gestured for Edge to follow him, heading towards to back door and away from the living room where Mustard had already changed the game out for some mind-numbing TV. The taller skeleton followed suit after glaring reproachfully at his brother. 

Harry had seen the blush on Edge’s cheeks and knew full well what Mustard had been hinting at. This would be a good time to ask a few questions. “So, is this form acceptable? I tried asking Ketchup and Creamsicle but they seemed way to embarrassed after they found me naked in the living room. I’m not entirely sure what makes a Skeleton attractive. Is it all bone structure or does magic play a part too?” 

They had found themselves in the ‘back yard’, which was just black space not taken up by the house. Harry had stood to one side as he asked his questions, waiting for Edge to create a weapon and start. The taller skeleton had instead frozen up at the question and the fading blush was back at full force. 

Harry thought for a moment that maybe the question was too intimate, he was basically asking Edge what he found attractive in a potential sexual partner, but caught the tall skeleton looking his body over discreetly. A slow grin came over Harry’s skull, leaning back a bit and putting the gap between his shirt and shorts more on display. The blush got deeper on Edge’s face. 

“Oh, so it is bone structure then? Maybe the healthy look of the bones play a part? Are scratches and nicks like cuts and scars on flesh then? Am I distracting you Edge? You seem a little flushed.” Harry chuckled as he palmed his own spine curiously, shivering at the feeling. It was completely strange, like pleasure but from such an odd area that Harry didn’t recognize it. Curious indeed. 

Edge was just looking at him with wide eye sockets, fingers twitching and focused on Harry’s hand on his own spine. Harry couldn’t help the curiosity and gave a soft moan as he dragged his hand down. Edge immediately blushed almost down to his chin and stiffened up, before hurriedly turning and heading back to house almost at a run. 

“I CANNOT DO THIS. FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO TEACH YOU! SO... SO LEWD!” The door slammed when Edge rushed through it, disappearing into the house. Harry could hear Mustard laughing from where he was left in the back yard. Chuckling to himself he followed the embarrassed skeleton back into the house and closed the door, moving to the living room and his next victim. Someone would answer his questions eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of Underfell as being the same age at Undertale, just the whole kill or be killed thing happened. This means Edge and Creamsicle is about the same age as younger bro's and I doubt Ketchup and Mustard really want to get into the birds and the bees with their brothers. So, They are both still blushing virgins and I love them to bits. Edge isn't a stranger to the concept of sex though, he knows monsters have it like teenagers know what sex is by watching movies porn. Mustard can't help but tease his 'innocent' little bro.


	10. Cooking Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry teaches Creamsicle how to make spaghetti the edible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 so soon? Yep. It's little shorter then the usual update but I thought it was a nice place to stop. I'm also running out of ideas for full length chapters. I might make a chapter of little anecdotes that are too short to be a full chapter. Don't be afraid to keep sending in prompts! Even the silliest idea can spawn an idea :)

The first time Harry tasted Creamsicle’s ‘Special Friendship Spaghetti’ it took monumental effort to not immediately spit it out. The texture of the pasta was incredibly off putting and Harry was almost positive that the sauce had entire tomatoes in it, smashed into large globs of under-cooked vegetable, as well as sprinkles of some sort. 

To be completely honest, Harry had eaten better out of a trash can while on the run from Voldemort’s lackeys. 

It took a great personal sacrifice to swallow the mouthful of pasta, body shivering as it slipped down his throat. Harry would do fucking anything to never take another bite of the pasta in front of him. Pleading eyes turned to Ketchup sitting next to him, begging for a way out of this. 

“WELL DEATH? DO YOU LIKE MY SUPER SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI? I MADE IT JUST FOR THE EVENT OF MEETING YOU!” Creamsicle was standing proudly next to him, eagerly waiting his opinion of the life-threatening plate of poison sitting in front of Harry. 

Blueberry was sitting across from him, eager for Harry’s response as well, already having eaten his entire plate of the disgusting pasta. The other Papyrus’ and Sans’ had already vacated the premises upon hearing Creamsicle was cooking ‘special’ spaghetti. Apparently, Creamsicle’s normal spaghetti was manageable but when he tried to get ‘fancy’ it all started to go downhill. Harry needed to find a way to break this to the skeleton without hurting the adorable cinnamon roll’s feelings. 

“Well…It is certainly… unique.” Harry struggled to find a way to not insult the plate of questionable food and seemed to have succeeded. Creamsicle lit up at the comment, almost bouncing in place in excitement. 

“WELL OF COURSE IT IS! ONLY A MASTER CHEF SUCH AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD CRAFT SUCH A DELICIOUS PASTA. PLEASE, ENJOY AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!” Creamsicle turned and headed back to the stove, where a pot was full of the mushy, overcooked, under-prepared, stomach ache waiting to happen. Harry wasn’t sure he could die of food poisoning but this would probably test that theory. 

Harry needed to diverge this supper gone wrong as soon as possible. 

“You know I used to be a chef in a previous time line in my own multi-verse, even had my own restaurant. I could show you how humans there make spaghetti? You could make your ‘Special Spaghetti’ even more special? What’s better then friends making a meal together…?” Harry was incredibly desperate that Creamsicle would take the dodge and let his stomach live for another night. 

Creamsicle seemed to pause, pot still in hand, thinking on Harry’s proposal. The Master of Death would be sweating bullets from suspense by now if he could. 

“WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA! WHAT’S BETTER THEN SUPER SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP PASTA MADE BY FRIENDS?! FRIENDS WHO ARE MASTER CHEFS! IT WILL BE THE GREATEST DISH I’VE MADE YET! HOW DID I NOT THINK OF THIS BEFORE?!” Creamsicle eagerly started gathering ingredients for another batch of spaghetti, putting the congealing previous batch aside in a container. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Saved by Creamsicle’s excitability and desire to share his interests once again.

Blueberry had jumped up and joined Creamsicle in the kitchen with stars in his eye sockets, both skeletons eager to have someone else to share in their passion for cooking. Ketchup had chuckled next to him, leaning back into his chair lazily with a bottle of his signature condiment. “Gotta say, you sure know how to keep my brother happy. Good job, Death.” 

Harry gave a weak smile to Ketchup, getting up and leaving his plate behind. Better to eat something a bit more edible. The excitable skeletons already had the pot on the stove with the water heating and laid out the ingredients for the sauce. Creamsicle raised his hand and aimed for the innocently sitting tomatoes, nothing in his hand but a fist. 

Harry caught the hand before it could make contact with the vegetable, barely keeping the tomato from becoming a mushy smear into the counter. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let’s hold the violence for a second.” Harry chuckled softly at the confused faces he got from Creamsicle and Blueberry. Looking through the drawers he found an apron from himself, which had Grill Sergeant printed on it, patting the two skeletons on the shoulder. “I get the feeling that monster cooking is a bit more active then Human cooking. Why don’t you let me take the lead and I can show you how I cook? Namely, using utensils.” 

:An hour later: 

“DEATH, THIS IS THE BEST SPAGHETTI I HAVE EVER TASTED! YOUR RECIPE AND COOKING TECHNIQUES ARE WORTHY OF BEING CALLED A MASTER CHEF!” Creamsicle had already eaten two plates of the spaghetti the three had made. Harry was grateful the excitable skeletons were ok with taking directions from Harry, succeeding in making a regular batch of home made spaghetti. 

Ketchup had fallen asleep at the table but woke up when Creamsicle put a plate of the newest spaghetti in front of him. The first few bites warranted only a thumbs up since Ketchup was too busy scarfing down the plate of pasta to speak. 

“Thank you. I really enjoyed cooking for my family back in my own multi-verse. It was nice cooking with you both, like when I taught my sons to cook in another lifetime.” Harry smiled softly into his own plate of pasta, missing the looks of surprise, empathy, and partial adoration from Creamsicle and Blueberry. It had felt nice to do something familiar and familial. 

The other skeleton brothers started to creep back in at the light-hearted chatter from the kitchen, finding the large pot of tasty pasta made by the trio. Soon the kitchen was filled with voices and the sound of playful bickering, arguing over what was the best guilty pleasure condiment, or just sounds of contentment over a good meal.

Harry had missed this immensely. One thing he always did was create a family when he entered a new time line. It hurt to lose them, some before he himself left the time line, but the happiness and joy in having a family was always worth the heartache. Being here, seeing such dynamic personalities interacting with the brother bonds already in place, it easily created the feeling of family and safety. 

Maybe, just maybe, Harry might have a family he won’t have to lose this time.


	11. Double Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry and Harry play a prank on the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this started as an idea for some silly fun but it turned into sad feels? I don't even know. Chapter little shorter then usual. Enjoy :)

Everyone had been seeing a lot of Blueberry lately. Death was gone for the moment, which happened time to time when Void Shenanigans occurred, but Blueberry seemed to be everywhere. One moment Honey would swear his brother was making tacos in the kitchen but turn a few corners in the house and find him playing with Creamsicle in the Back Yard. 

Everyone knew Honey was the one with teleportation powers from the Underswap time line and it didn’t take long for Ketchup to ask the Blueberry cooking in the kitchen what was up. 

“I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS ER- BLUEBERRY, AM GREAT AT MULTI-TASKING.” Was the used excuse whenever the topic was brought up in conversation. The weird coincidences continued until a movie night was called and the skeletons currently in the Void Pocket gathered in the living room. The blueberry playing with Creamsicle bounded in from outside eagerly, just as the Blueberry cooking tacos in the kitchen came with a plate full of the finished tacos. 

The two met in a collision course in the living room entrance, Kitchen Blueberry barely saving the tacos from a fate on the floor. Everyone stared at the double of Blueberry, the two of them blinking in surprise before Kitchen Blueberry started laughing, placing the plate down carefully on the coffee table. 

“THIS ISN’T FUNNY, DEATH! WE WERE DOING SO GOOD! THEY BOUGHT IT AND EVERYTHING!” Back Yard Blueberry was stamping his foot in quite a Creamsicle fashion. Everyone was very confused and not sure what was going on. Honey stood up from him slouch on the couch, coming to stand in front of the laughing Blueberry. 

“So, we gunna get an explanation for this?” The tall skeleton was casual but everyone knew how protective he was of Blueberry. Composing himself, the laughing Blueberry straightened up with a wide smile. 

“Well, it was good while it lasted. We had you all going there for a while.” The voice from the second Blueberry had shifted from the usual tone to a very familiar voice. One that usually came from a floating Void Entity. 

Ketchup burst out laughing on the couch, the first to figure it out, creating more confusion until the second Blueberry’s bones shifted into an inky black and the eye lights bled into the familiar deep purple. Honey watched with wide eye sockets while Death gave a sheepish smile, playing with the blue scarf around his neck.

“WE WERE GOING TO SEE HOW LONG IT TOOK YOU TO FIGURE OUT THAT THERE WAS TWO OF US. THERE WAS A PLAN AND EVERYTHING BUT I GUESS WE DIDN’T ACCOUNT FOR WHERE WE WOULD BOTH BE AT ONE TIME.” The true Blueberry pouted, arms crossed and eye lights sad little pin pricks. 

Harry couldn’t stop the soft smile, walking over and hugging Blueberry. It felt a little odd since he was the same size, height, and wearing the same outfit. “Well, we did convince them. Really, I doubt they would have noticed if we hadn’t messed up. I guess I can make a pretty convincing Blueberry.” 

Everyone watching couldn’t stop the blushes from seeing two Blueberry’s hugging, Honey still frozen where he stood, even if one was in negative color. Creamsicle excitedly joined in the hug, picking up both Blueberry and Death, laughing joyously. “YOU TWO TRULY ARE THE MASTERS AT PRACTICAL JAPERY! I DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE THERE WERE TWO OF YOU. DEATH, YOU HAVE COME A LONG WAY CONTROLLING YOUR SHAPE SHIFTING MAGIC. KEEPING THIS FORM FOR SO LONG MUST HAVE BEEN VERY DRAINING!” 

The tall skeleton walked into the living room, settling on the couch with Blueberry and Harry settled into his sides. Harry couldn’t help but enjoy being small enough nestle into Creamcisle’s side, head leaning onto the tall skeleton’s shoulder. Perhaps being Blueberry sized had it perks, besides playing a prank on the skeletons. 

“It’s actually not that bad. It doesn’t take any more effort to hold then my human skin. Really, the challenge is keeping myself looking like Blueberry. If my concentration slips I’ll probably revert back to my usual form and I’d rather not ruin these clothes.” Harry chuckled, gesturing to Blueberry’s spare Battle Body that he was wearing. It was just the right size for him in this form. Honey finally moved, shuffling back to the couch and sitting close to the trio. He was trying not to be obvious about looking at Harry. 

“Well, you definitely got us, Death. A real rib tickler. I’m guessing this was your idea? Good job getting my bro to agree to it. Usually he hates jokes.” Honey gave a lazy smile at the small skeleton next to him, cheeks a soft orange glow. Blueberry puffed up and pointed at his brother, eyes little star lights. “I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW I LOVE JOKES. THEY MAKE ME LAUGH AND FEEL HAPPY. I JUST CAN’T STAND YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!”

Harry was then wedged between three bickering skeletons, Creamsicle and Blueberry playfully raging as Honey made more and more ridiculous skeleton puns. The rest of the skeletons settled as the movie was picked, some joining in on the string of puns which just riled up Creamsicle and Blueberry even more. 

Harry couldn’t stop the laughter, making sure he didn’t get hit by any of the flailing limbs from the excitable pair next to him, snuggling closer to Honey to keep himself from being accidentally hit. The hoodie wearing skeleton seemed to stiffen at first when Harry wedged himself into Honey’s side. 

An arm came hesitantly around Harry, which prompted him to burrow closer and snuggle under Honey’s chin. Grinning widely Harry looked up at Honey, tugging the arm around his ribs snugly. The lights were dimmed as the movie started, everyone settling as the room quieted to watch the screen. 

Honey slowly relaxed as Death got comfortable, a bottle of his signature condiment in his other hand. Everyone was giving him smirks and he glared back with a blush. Usually Death sat with Creamsicle, Blueberry, or Edge during movie nights, it wasn’t very often the being chose somewhere else to snuggle in. 

It was obvious to most of the skeletons that Death was touch-starved a bit. He always welcomed physical contact but never offered first to newer skeletons. They all agreed to never push the being away if he got close, which was easier to do when he looked like a human or Void Being, but Honey was struggling a bit with his brother look alike almost in his lap. Death was just too cute. 

It was a good portion into the movie that Honey finally looked down at the skeleton in his lap, wondering why Death had been so quiet, finding the small skeleton asleep. Keeping the Blueberry form was taking a bit more then expected after all. 

Honey smiled softly, scooping up the small skeleton and making him more comfortable across his chest, Death snuggling into his hoodie with a soft sigh. Too cute. Maybe he could convince the being to take on this form again. It had been a long time since Blueberry had fallen asleep next to him and Honey missed this kind of brother time, even if Death wasn’t his brother. 

It soothed an empty ache in his soul.


	12. Oh the Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out about resets and the different runs the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.  
> There is some very sad, very graphic stuff in this chapter. If you don't want to read the end of Genocide sad stuff then feel free to skip this chapter. I definitely wont judge.  
> This chapter is earning that Mature rating. 
> 
> That said, I legit cried at my own chapter while writing this. I had a dream and used the prompt 'I have never been so angry in my life' to write this. Not exactly the light-hearted board game idea but it wouldn't leave me alone. There was speculation on how Harry would find out about Genocide Runs. Well, here you go!
> 
> This chapter happens pretty early on. Probably when Harry only knows about the core 4 Brothers, Tale/swap/fell/swapfell.

Feeling the blade dig into his ribs was inevitable. This song and dance wasn’t new. How many times before had he stood here, standing before this human, and judged them? How many times had this ended in his own death? 

Too many.

His usual line was to head to Grillby’s and, in a time before so many resets, that might just have been where he headed. However, before the course of this time line showed its fangs and brutally killed his brother, the skeletons had found somewhere to feel at home. To feel safe for once. 

Using the last of his magic, Ketchup shifted to the Void Pocket where the last of his friends resided. Bone marrow stained his shirt and slowly dripped down his spine. Pushing open the door took more effort then he had in him, falling forward through the doorway and collapsing in the foyer of the house. 

The house was quiet. That meant anyone currently in the pocket was asleep, Death was alone, or maybe he couldn’t hear anything anymore. He had stopped feeling the pain, body going numb, slowly rolling onto his back. A quick check showed his health slowly dropping. It wouldn’t be long now. 

“Ketchup! Oh Merlin!” A voice rang into the foyer, guess the hearing was still okay, and Death was soon kneeling over him. His friend looked distraught, hands hovering over the fatal wound, unsure of what to do. Ketchup couldn’t stop the soft grin. It was rare Death looked anything but confident and composed. The entity always looked like he could handle anything. 

“Hey, Death… looks like we don’t get a happy ending this time…” Ketchup could feel his arms trembling, a hand pressing to his ribs and feeling a couple crumble. Not much longer at all. 

“Ketchup… Sans, what do I do? What’s happened? I don’t know if my magic can heal other people, I’ve never had to try before!” Death was raising his shirt, gasping at the sight of the crumbling ribs and slowly disintegrating sternum. The being looked like he was about to scramble about the house, maybe to find something to stop the crumbling of the bones, but Sans gripped the hand near his with a shaky hand. 

“It’s ok, Death… Please, just stay with me…? This… heh, this isn’t the first time… I don’t want to die alone…” Sans clung to the arm desperately until Death nodded, settling next to the injured skeleton and gripping the hand in his. The other hand moved to gently pet Sans’ head.

His body was going quickly. He could feel it, or rather he could feel less and less, and moved his arms in one last hug for Death. The entity was so strong, not even a tear for him, and Sans was a bit grateful. Crying would have made this so much worse then it already was. 

“Once I… fall down. Make sure I get put back into my time line… It can’t reset without me… Okay?” Sans could feel himself weakening, his lower body was nothing but dust and it was creeping up his spine now. The strength left his arms, ending the hug, skull resting in Death’s lap. 

“I promise. I’ll make sure you get back, Sans. Your brother will miss you if I don’t. I couldn’t do that to Papyrus. He loves you so much. It’s okay. You can rest for now, I’ll watch over you.” Death said such nice things. Sans couldn’t help but feel a little satisfied to hear he could see his brother again. Who wouldn’t greet their demise with a smile when Death tells them they’ll watch over you? 

“Thanks, Death…” Sans barely got the sentence out before his skull crumbled to dust, leaving a pile of dust across Death’s lap, a ragged red scarf, and a stained blue jacket. 

The next person into the foyer was Honey. Opening the Underswap door he expected a sweet greeting from Death or maybe an excitable hug from Creamsicle. The innocent skeleton always liked to hand out hugs. Instead of either of those possibilities, Honey found Death kneeling in front of the Undertale door. The door itself was ajar which was very unusual. 

“Uh, Death? You okay?” Honey moved closer, letting his brother come through behind him, stalling when we saw the dust covered scarf and jacket on the floor. Blueberry bounced into the Foyer behind him with an excited greeting, spotting Death and eagerly skipping over, only to stall at the sight of the dusty clothing as well. 

“OH NO…” Blueberry knew there was probably an explanation of why there was monster dust all over the floor, he knew about the genocide runs from Mustard, but Death had never been part of their conversations. Honey couldn’t be sure that the entity hadn’t betrayed them and killed the Tale Brother’s, their time line hadn’t seemed like it would be anything more then a neutral run this time, but it would be best not to jump to conclusions. 

“Death, what happened?” Honey put an arm out to keep Blueberry from moving forward. The entity hadn’t moved since they arrived, which was very worrying, and the dust was all over his lap. The foyer was silent as Honey waited for an answer, Blueberry understanding the seriousness of the situation and keeping silent as well. 

Harry didn’t answer the duo behind him. Since Ketchup’s… accident, he had been staring at the white dust all over his lap and hands. The texture was that of ash, chalky and marking everything it touched. With a careful hand and his magic, he gathered the dust into one area, his magic wiping off the residue from his body and the floor. Once it was all gathered he encased the dust pile, as well as the covered clothing, into a sort of magic bubble to keep it from spreading again. 

Standing slowly, he held the bubble of dust, turning from the ajar door and looking at the duo behind him. Blueberry gasped and covered his mouth at the look on Death’s face. It was completely blank, eyes a stonewall of cold magic. He had never seen Death look so, well, dead before. The entity was always so lively and expressive, always up for a laugh or a game. 

Honey had to stop himself from stepping back from the entity, instincts telling him to get very far away. Death was very far from his usual happy go lucky attitude. “it’s okay buddy. We can help with what ever happened.” He tried to appeal to his friend inside the dead shell in front of him. 

Harry was keeping himself in check purely with his strength of will. His gaze pierced into the brother’s in front of him. “He said this wasn’t the first time this happened… What did he mean, Honey? Who is killing Sans, more then once? How…?” 

The voice was completely stripped of any emotion or inflections, completely monotone. Blueberry squirmed in place, desperately wanting to comfort his friend, but Honey was keeping him back. The tall skeleton took in a breath and sighed. There would be no way out of explaining, Death looked like he would find answers, whether from Honey or whoever came next into the Pocket, and who knows what he would do to the Brothers if they didn’t answer? 

“Well… Most likely, their time line turned into a genocide. There is an anomaly… It keeps resetting the time line after reaching the barrier keeping monsters within the underground, sometimes even before then, and every time they come to the underground there are 3 different major events that can happen. We’ve labeled them Mercy, Neutral, and Genocide. Either the anomaly will befriend everyone, befriend some and hurt some, or kill everyone… Sans is usually the last monster standing in the genocide time lines but… even with our magic we never win… And it all resets again, spinning the wheel to see what happens this time.” Honey couldn’t stop himself, finding a cigarette and lighting it. He knew Blueberry, Creamsicle, and Death hated the smell but he needed the calming effect right now. Neither of the others said anything, allowing him his vice. 

Honey looked at Blueberry, expecting his brother to be confused about all this, but all he saw was sympathy. He never told the smaller skeleton about the different time lines and remembering them but it looked like someone else had. Honey was a little grateful since instead of asking him a million question Blueberry just hugged him around his hips, face pressed into his hoodie. 

Death, on the other hand, just looked even more blank. He was staring at the dust sitting in his magic. No one said anything about the injustice of living the same moments over and over, or the pain of remembering each death. 

Harry moved closer to the brother’s, causing them to stiffen up. There was no telling what an upset Death might do. With a jerking motion, Harry offered the pile of dust to Honey. “He said he needed to go back to his time line. It can’t reset without him. Please, go now.” 

Honey very reluctantly accepted the pile of dust and clothing, his own magic taking hold of the remains and letting Death’s magic dissipate. It wouldn’t be able to pass through the portal. Blueberry looked at Death, offering his arms for a hug. “ARE YOU GOING TO BE ALRIGHT, DEATH? IT’S OKAY. WE COME BACK. YOU’LL SEE KETCHUP AGAIN.”

Harry looked at the open arms, not moving for the hug, and they slowly dropped down back to Blueberry’s sides. Was he alright? Was anything about this even remotely okay? “No, Blueberry. I’m not alright. I’m so far from alright I don’t even remember was being alright is. I have never been so… angry, in my life. I’ve relived my own life from start to finish more times then I can count. I’ve created countless families for myself, raised dozens of children, killed countless of my enemies and every time I died I found myself in the position to live it all over again or leave myself out of it. I picked living it all over again more times then I can count, but it never felt like I was hurting anyone. It was my choice, but no one else got to choose if they wanted to live all over again. All the hardship and heartache, the good times and the bad times, there was always a war… a war that started over, and over, and over again… because of me… I guess it’s true, I really am nothing more then a monster…an anomaly…” 

Harry wasn’t sure when the tears started but he suddenly couldn’t see, purple liquid coming from his eyes and running down his face, dripping and dissipating in the air. His body couldn’t produce tears but his magic was responding to his need to let out all the anger, sadness, and hatred. He also wasn’t sure when Blueberry had started to hug him or when Honey had left. He was sitting on the floor again with Blueberry in his lap, hugging around his chest and skull tucked under his chin. 

“IT’LL BE OKAY, DEATH. I DON’T THINK YOU’RE A MONSTER, WELL NOT LIKE WE ARE, BUT NOT LIKE ANY OTHER WAY EITHER. YOU’RE MY FRIEND AND I LOVE YOU.” Blueberry probably meant to be comforting but Harry just found himself crying harder. His trembling arms came around the small skeleton and held him closer. 

“I’m so… angry, at myself…What they must have gone through…? You don’t deserve this. Ketchup really doesn’t deserve to… die alone, over and over. I feel helpless… There is always something I can do, some action or plan or idea but… I can’t even get through those stupid portals… You all hurt so much and I can only fucking watch it all happen…” Harry sobbed into Blueberry’s scarf, desperate for the comfort of someone. 

The two stayed on the floor of the foyer until Honey returned from Undertale. The tall skeleton carefully picked up the entangled duo and moved them to the couch, laying down with Harry and Blueberry in his arms. Harry was grateful, crying having stopped but his feelings were still extremely chaotic. Being alone right now wouldn’t have been the best idea. 

The Swap brothers did their best to comfort the being until exhaustion took over and Death ended up falling asleep. The brothers looked at each other over the sleeping entity, agreeing that Death was keeping back a lot of emotional turmoil, and this instance had triggered a lot of bad memories. They would have to talk with everyone else about this and keep an eye on Death. Being alone in here while they were fighting their own battles hadn’t been helping. 

Perhaps they could find something to stay in the Void Pocket with Death. A pet maybe? Anything to keep another emotional implosion from happening. This time it ended without any violence, but next time? They might not be so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this does lead into the 'make the Void House a Safe house, to save the cinnamon roll Death from himself'. So, all the sads does serve the plot!


End file.
